Aura's Pokemon X Wonderlocke
by LucarioLand
Summary: Aura/Me:This is my first ever fanfition on and i hope you will enjoy it! Criticism is fine with me,and follow if you like it! :D :)
1. Prolouge

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! This is LucarioLand, and this is my first fanfic here (Yay!) and it may take me a while to put up a new chapter but it will be worth it. If you are asking why i am not just making vids and uploading on youtube the reason is that my account won't let me upload for some reason so i am just posting a log about it. So i hope you enjoy my First Fanfic on [/b]

So, You might be wondering what a Wonderlocke is,so i will explain

Wonderlocke- Is a Nuzlocke Variant made specifically for Gen 6(X/Y &amp; OR/AS)and there are a few of rules so let me explain them

WONDERLOCKE RULES:

1) You may only catch the first Pokemon you encounter in each new area you explore. Fail to catch it and you get nothing for the area. (Rule doesn't apply until the player first obtain Pokeballs) (Exception: Luvdiscs and Male Combees MUST be re-traded)

2) Whenever you obtain a new Pokémon, you must wonder trade it off for a random new Pokémon.

3) (Optional) Dupes Clause: If you obtain a duplicate Pokémon from Wonder Trade, you may wonder trade it back off. This does NOT apply to normal captures.

4)(Optional) If you gain a pokemon that is too high leveled and won't listen to you, you may wonder trade it back off.

5)You may not keep your starter Pokémon (Exception: If my the first EVER pokemon of the wonderlocke is traded i can keep my starter if the pokemon i received in trade is level 1 until i train it to level 5)

6)If one of your Pokemon faints it is considered dead and needs to be released or permanently put into the PC

7) You may choose to keep pokemon given to you by NPC's as long as they are not the first pokemon you come accross in a route. If they are, then you must Wonder Trade it away.

8)(Optional) You must give each Pokémon you catch a unique nickname, so that anyone who receives one of your Pokémon knows for sure that it is from you.

9)(Optional) Do not have the Exp Share turned on when battling trainers, you may only use it when grinding.

Now that you know the rules, This was just the Prologue so see you with the story in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1:The Aura is with You!

A/N: Note that this is my first fanfiction here on . Criticism is fine with me. Anyway, I give you the New Chapter of Aura's Pokemon X Wonderlocke! If the Speech is in italic it is me, the IRL me thinking. If it is Regular it means it is My character In-Game or A NPC talking.

Professor Sycamore: Welcome to the World of Pokemon.I am Professor Sycamore and I am the Kalos Region's Very own Pokemon Professor. Let's get started with a few Questions, Are you a Boy or a girl? and also, how do you look like?

_My gosh what da heck do you think?A girl duh and i Chose the one in the middle_

Professor Sycamore: Oho, i see. Would you tell me your name?

_I chose Aura as my name_

Professor Sycamore: Aura... Tres bien! What a fantastic name! Aura, Your Adventure begins now!

*A Fletchling pokes Aura on the eye*

Aura: Ow!What the heck Fletchling!

*Gets up and changes clothes then goes down to see mom*

Mom: Morning, sure slept well, all rested up! its about time you got going. Why don't you go out and say hello to the Neighbors?

Aura: Fine i might be able to get my own pokemon!

*Goes out and sees Shauna and Calem*

Calem: Welcome to Vaniville town!II live next door.

Shauna: Great to meet you! Guess what, We've come to get you!

Calem: The Renowned lives in the Kalos region I heard he has a task for 5 kids, including us. But I'm surprised he knows who you are, after all you just moved here.

Shauna: We'll wait for you in the next town, And we're going to get a pokemon!Come on let's go!

Aura: Ok I'll be there in a sec.

*Aura Heads over to Aquacorde town*

Calem: Hey Aura Over here!

Shauna: We were just talking about you!Come on have a seat!

Calem: This is the Meeting place Aura.I'll introduce this is Aura,

Tierno: Wow...Shauna's description was spot on you!Alright nice to meet ya!

Shauna: Can we get are pokemon now? I want to see my partner soon ~

*Tierno shows us 3 pokeballs that contain Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie and Aura Chooses Froakie and names it Leonardo,Shauna chooses Fennekin and Calem chooses Chespin*

Trevor:Uh,I have something to give you as well.

*Trevor gave us the Pokedex and The Prof's Letter*

Shauna: I challenge you to a pokemon battle!

*Leonardo uses used Scratch 2 turns later...Fennekin Fainted!Leonardo grew to level 6!You defeated Shauna!*

Mom: You got your very own pokemon!Lucky you. Ok lets get you ready for your journey!Oh don't forget this

*Aura got a Town Map! Aura travels to Route 2 and catches a Pidgey named sky and Wondrtrades it and gets a Klefki and names it Lucy. The reference*

Aura: .-. you serious bro? whatever.

*Trains it to level 5*

Aura: Well,I guess its time to wondertrade Leonardo...

*Wondertrades Leonardo and gets a Fletchling and names it Candace and levels it to level 5 *

Aura: at least i got a Decent one.

A/N:I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!The reason was Lent and Holy week and i could not use my computer for a while .But-hope you enjoy and please review!


End file.
